gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Supermarket Sweep
ORIGINAL ABC OPENING SPIEL: From (insert location, prefferably NYC Tri-state area) and from this Food Fair store. A part of the finest growing food chain that features quality food at low prices, it's time for Supermarket Sweep! The TV game show that travels to your hometown and let's you run wild through your supermarket! And now, here he is, your master of ceremonies, Bill Malone! 2ND VERSION OPENING SPIELS: OPENING SPIEL #1: Is this one of your fantasies? You see a big beautiful supermarket and they say to you, "Go ahead, do what you've always wanted to do! Run wild! Grab everything you can get your hands on! Everything in this Supermarket is yours, and it's all free!" From Hollywood, where dreams DO come true, it's the return of the one and only, Supermarket Sweep! Are you ready to go shopping? AUDIENCE: YEAH! Who's got the (insert 3 items)? Come on, you're on! We're ready to play Supermarket Sweep! And here is our host, David Ruprecht! OPENING SPIEL #4: Do you know how much money has been won on Supermarket Sweep? Look, there goes $5,000! There goes another $5,000! Look these women won over $10,000! Team after team, it's been win, win, win! How much has been won? Over $500,000 on Supermarket Sweep! Now, are you ready to go shopping? AUDIENCE: YEAH! Who's got the (insert 3 items)? OK, you're on! We're ready to play Supermarket Sweep! And here is our host, David Ruprecht! OPENING SPIEL #5: Over 1000 people have run down these aisles! And when you add it all up, they've won over $1 Million in cash! Now, it's on to $2 Million! Who's got the (insert 3 items)? OK, you're on! It's Supermarket Sweep! And here is our host, David Ruprecht! OPENING SPIEL #6A: Welcome to Supermarket Sweep. You've seen some people win $5,000. You've also seen people win $10,000. Well, what's worth more than $10,000? How about a brand-new Geo Tracker. That Supermarket Sweep is a Teen Show. There's never just one winner, we always have two winners. So let's give away two brand-new Geo Trackers, worth over $25,000. Who's got the (insert 3 items)? OK, you're on! It's Supermarket Sweep! And here is our host, David Ruprecht! (used only during the Twin Car Giveaway for the first three weeks) OPENING SPIEL #6B: That can only happen on Supermarket Sweep. And now, here is our host, David Ruprecht! (used only during the final week of Twin Car Giveaway) OPENING SPIEL #6C: What TV Show lets you run wild through a supermarket? AUDIENCE: SUPERMARKET SWEEP! What TV Show let's you grab everything that you can get your hands on? AUDIENCE: SUPERMARKET SWEEP! And what TV Show hides $5000 and helps you find it? AUDIENCE: SUPERMARKET SWEEP! Now, we've just hidden another $5000, so come and get it! Who's got the (insert 3 items)? OK, you're on! It's Supermarket Sweep! And here is our host, David Ruprecht! OPENING SPIEL #7: Ladies and Gentlemen, start your engines! What kind of race is this? It's all done with shopping carts! You race through a supermarket and things go flying into your cart! It's wonderful! It's wild! It's amazing! Let's face it, you never know what's going to happen on Supermarket Sweep! Who's got the (insert 3 items)? OK, you're on! It's time to play Supermarket Sweep! And here is our host (sometimes a funny phrase), David Ruprecht! OPENING SPIEL #8: Welcome to Supermarket Sweep! The game show that hides $5000 and helps you find it! Getting that money can be an uplifting experience! Look! This Mother and Daughter had a great time! Listen, on what other game show do you hear a contestant tell the host CONTESTANT: I Love You! So, Who's got the (insert 3 items)? OK, you're on! We're ready to play Supermarket Sweep! And here's the host of our show, David Ruprecht! OPENING SPIEL #9: Is this your ordinary supermarket? I don't think so! And what supermarket lets you win a car for shopping there? And then throws in another car for good measure? Do people have a good time shopping here? Well, I'll tell ya! When you reach into a shelf and pull out $5000, you're having a great time! This supermarket has already given away $2 Million and they're ready to give away more! What supermarket are we talking about? Supermarket Sweep! So today, Who's got the (insert 3 items)? It's (insert names)! OK, you're on! We're ready to play Supermarket Sweep! And here's the host of our show, David Ruprecht! REST OF SPIEL #1B (1990-1993): Hello, thank you very much and welcome to our show/Supermarket Sweep. Now, we have our teams, and one of them may be going home with $5,000 in cash. REST OF SPIEL 1B (1992 Season premiere week): And hello to you, and welcome to the new Supermarket Sweep. It's new, because we've added new games, new excitement, and totals up to a whole lot more money! REST OF SPIEL #2A (1993 premiere week): And hello to you, and welcome to the all-new Supermarket Sweep. We have found new ways to put money into the game, and not only that, we found new ways to give players (even) more time to race around the market. REST OF SPIEL #2B (1993-1994): And hello to you, and welcome to Supermarket Sweep. Our contestants were all ready/set to go, we're gonna help them build up their Sweep Time and their bonus money on their way to $5,000. REST OF SPIEL #3A (2000, PAX premiere revival only): And hello to you, and welcome to the all-new Supermarket Sweep! Of course, it's all new, we've come up with new games to help you guys build up your Sweep Time. REST OF SPIEL #3B (2000): And hello to you, and welcome to Supermarket Sweep! And before the show is over, one of the contestants will be running through those aisles looking for $5,000. REST OF SPIEL #3C (2000): And hello to you, and welcome to Supermarket Sweep! Of course, this is the show that lets you do what your supermarket won't let you do, and that's run through those aisles, and grab everything you can get your hands on, including $5,000. REST OF SPIEL #4 (2001-2002): Thank you, and welcome to (the all-new) Supermarket Sweep! (It's all new, we're starting our new shows). This is what we start out our every shows by putting contestants right into the market and said "you know guys, go ahead, check everything out, see everything is, could help you alot towards finding the $5,000". REST OF SPIEL #5 (2002-2003): Thank you, and welcome to Supermarket Sweep! Yep, that's true/a fact, we have given away over $2,000,000. So what do you say, (cash register sounds) let's go for $3,000,000! Three teams of two contestants played a game of answering questions and supermarket shopping. Gameplay (ABC version) Three teams, usually married couples, competed. Each team began with a base time of one minute and thirty seconds. In the first part of the game, the teams were shown a grocery item and were asked to guess its retail price. The team who came the closest won the item and an additional 15 seconds to their time. Four items were played. In the second part of the game, one contestant from each team went on a shopping spree through the market, using the time accumulated in the first half of the game. After each contestant ran their sweep, the total value of groceries in each player's cart was determined. The team with the highest total won the right to return to the show and play in the next game. Both teams kept the groceries they picked up. Gameplay (Lifetime/PAX version) The gameplay of the Lifetime/PAX version of Supermarket Sweep consisted of three segments: the question round, the Big Sweep, and the Bonus Sweep. The game was played between three teams of two related individuals, such as a parent and child, spouses, siblings, or best friends. In the last two rounds, the team members wore sweatshirts of the same color (blue for Team #1 (green in earlier tapings), burgundy for Team #2, yellow for Team #3 (the colors of the first two teams switched starting in 1994)). The show gave the appearance that pairs were chosen to be contestants based on who in the audience (or in the show's last two seasons, the market) held pre-distributed grocery items that the announcer called for at the beginning of the show. Question round At the beginning of the game, all three teams started with a base time of 1:30. The questions answered correctly added time to their clocks. The round was divided into three segments; in the first two segments, one teammate from each team answered a variety of questions and/or played one of several games that involved pricing everyday grocery items, with the teammates switching between segments. The third segment was the Round Robin game, in which the teammates rotated after each question. Question types Players were asked a series of questions, usually with a specific brand of grocery items as answers; each question was worth 10 seconds. In each round, the questions followed a specific format, which varied between rounds and shows. The formats used on the show included: * Guessing which item a series of interesting facts described. * Determining the brand name of a product, the picture of which had the brand name edited out. * Slogans - Guessing which item went with a particular slogan or jingle. * Multiple Choice - Selecting one or more of the answers to a series of questions from a bank of four, five or six possible choices. On games where questions required three correct answers, all three contestants can buzz-in on the same question so therefore everybody can earn 10 seconds on each question. * Word Games - Filling in the blanks to reveal a product's name; contestants were either given clues and/or letters that were progressively added (either randomly or spelled backwards). Sometimes only the first & last letters were given, and three clues were read. * This or That - Selecting the correct answer earned 10 seconds; selecting the wrong one gave the other two teams 10 seconds each. A similar variation used was called "Fact or Not a Fact", which determined whether a statement about a product is true or false. * Animal Sounds - Given 3 to 5 animals (cow, sheep, pig, chicken, and/or fish) as the answer choices, for which contestants must make the correct animal's sound. * Twisted - Guessing a product's name from synonyms and/or antonyms that replaced each word. For example, "Cow's Ear" is a clue for BullsEye Barbecue Sauce. * County Fair - Tested the players' sense of knowledge of a particular gadget. * Supermarket Trivia - Trivia questions were asked about the items sold in the supermarket. Pricing games During each segment, different games were played involving everyday groceries. These games varied from day to day and generally involved the following objectives: *Selecting which of the three items was priced above or below a certain amount, was not a given price, was on sale, was incorrectly priced, was correctly priced, or was the most expensive. *Determining how much of one item could be bought for a certain amount of money. *Guessing whether the actual price for a product was higher or lower than the price displayed. A variation also included the possibility of the shown price being correct. If a player was correct, the team earned 10 seconds; however, if all three players were right, 20 seconds (30 in the "On Sale" game, and for all games since late 1992) was added to all three teams' times. Special games *'30-Second Shootout' - At the beginning of the second segment of the question round, both contestants on a team played an individual game, which banked the team 30 seconds of Sweep time; each team took turns by playing the game individually. The format usually consisted of a contestant guessing a series of words using the clues given by his or her partner (similar to Pyramid and Password). The first letter of each correct answer was a letter in the name of a brand name or item from the market, which the guesser then had to determine to earn the Sweep time. Each of the teams had 30 seconds to achieve this (40 in the final Lifetime season), and if a word was accidentally blurted out by the clue-giver, the team was disqualified automatically. An additional rule was that once a clue was used on one of the words in the list, it was not to be used again (doing so would lead to disqualification of that team). On some episodes, an alternative format was used with a picture of a product shown. Each clue changed the product's picture. *'Snack Attack Movie Game' - Three 10-second questions about movies were asked. The player who answered the last of the three questions correctly earned the right to take a taste test of a food item in the market; correctly identifying the item earned that team a $50 bonus for the Big Sweep. If the contestant guessed right on a second chance (multiple choice at that point, and consisting of three choices), that team earned $25. Originally, the question related to the item only had two choices and only the correct choice would earn the $50 bonus. Mini-Sweep Beginning in September 1991, a Mini-Sweep was played at the beginning of the first round. A toss-up question (usually a rhyming couplet) was asked with a particular product as the answer. The team that correctly answered the question earned ten seconds, as well as a chance for one team member to run into the market to retrieve the product, which was marked with the show's logo. If the product was returned within 30 seconds, the team won $50 towards their Sweep total. If the team member returned with the correct product, but it didn't contain the sticker featuring the Supermarket Sweep symbol on it, no bonus was awarded. A year after its debut, the bonus was doubled to $100 if the product was brought back within 20 seconds. After 3 seasons, a second Mini-Sweep was added at the beginning of the second round and was later used only during special weeks on the PAX version. Round Robin For the final segment, the teammates switched after each question. The contestants were shown the scrambled letters of a brand name, common food, or item, and three clues were given for 10 seconds each. If no one buzzed in and then answered correctly after the last clue was given, all three clues were repeated quickly. On some episodes, an alternative format was used with five clues given and no scrambled name. The Round Robin originally consisted of four questions, but was lengthened to six in 1992 giving all teams a chance to earn up to 60 seconds (one minute). Big Sweep The "Big Sweep" was the chance for the teams to run throughout the aisles and to grab whatever they could off of the supermarket shelves. The clock was set to the highest time that was earned by the three teams. The runner for that team was sent out into the market, with the other runners entering when their time had remained on the clock. During the Big Sweep, the show's announcer provided the "play-by-play." The runner could bring their cart back to the team's register at any time, at which point it was exchanged for an empty cart. Any items in the runner's cart when the bell rang were included in their total. The three main rules for the Big Sweep were: * The teams could only take up to five of each item. * Any items dropped and/or upset had to be returned to the shelf or in one's cart, or incur a $25-per-item penalty. Teams were also penalized for running into supermarket displays, cameramen or any other personnel. * Only one member of each team could be in the store at a time; the other team member was required to remain at the checkout counter to unload the groceries. The product limit, which was absent in the original ABC version of the show, was added to prevent a team from overloading their carts with expensive items, such as poultry, laundry detergent, or over-the-counter drugs. In most episodes of the show's first season on Lifetime (the 1990-1991 season), costumed characters such as Frankenstein's Monster, a gorilla, or a creature named Mr. Yuck ran through the aisles during the Sweep. If the character came near a contestant or vice versa, the contestant had to turn around and go in the other direction. The characters were dropped in 1991. Once time was called, all products were scanned while the show took a final commercial break. Afterward, the grand totals of each team's takes were revealed. The team with the highest grand total, including bonuses from the question round, won their Sweep total in cash and the right to play in the Bonus Sweep. The other teams received parting gifts, including their sweatshirts.http://www.davidruprecht.com/ In early episodes of the first season, the totals included cents. In later episodes, and for the rest of the series, the totals were rounded off to the nearest dollar. Bonuses Many bonuses were available during the Big Sweep at different times during the show's run. Each contestant was only able to take one of each bonus type. Some of these included: * Bonus Specials (Value: $50–$200, later up to $250) - The only bonus feature to appear in every episode. Three jumbo-sized stuffed animals, giant, inflated balloons of products, or cardboard promotional signs for products with bonus tags attached to them were scattered throughout the market. In order for the bonus to count, the runner had to bring the item back to the checkouts and over the red line (without destroying it or the tag) before the time expired. A runner was allowed to steal an opposing team's item if it was left unprotected before getting it to the checkouts. These over-sized products and/or signs were worth $50, $100, or $200. In September 1993, a fourth bonus worth $250 (dubbed the "Super Bonus") was added to the market. During the Twin Car Giveaway Tournament, a $300 bonus (dubbed the "Super Super Bonus") was added, replacing the $50 bonus. In all cases, only one bonus was allowed to a customer. * Coffee (Value: $100, later $200) - Runners were required to grind a bag of Millstone Coffee or Maxwell House coffee. * Candy (Value: $100, later $200) - Runners were required to bag and weigh a dollar's worth of Brach's Candy, give or take two cents. * Shopping List (Value: $250, later $300 for the Alphabet Game) - Before the Sweep, David gave a list of three products (originally four) in the market to be found. The Alphabet Game was played the same way, but with David mentioning three consecutive letters of the alphabet as well as the products beginning with those letters (the products had to be placed into mini-baskets that were located in the front of the carts to count, and only one of each item; multiple mini-baskets could be used if needed). Other variations included the following: ** Magazine Display: Picking up three (or four) magazines that were listed by David, from the many titles to choose from. ** Jelly Belly Machine: Bagging three flavors of Jelly Belly jelly beans that David wanted from the many flavors to choose from. ** International Bread Center: Bagging certain quantities of three bread types that were listed by David, from the many bread types to choose from. ** Fruit Fantasy: Putting certain quantities of lemons, apples, oranges, and grapefruits into a fruit basket. ** Breakfast Break: Getting five breakfast items that David asked for with the help of their partners; this was later changed to two breakfast items and then dropped completely. ** Cake: Designing a cake and writing the show's name and the team's number on the top. ** Frozen Yogurt Machine: Dispensing three flavors of frozen yogurt into a plastic cup (and in a certain order), from the following four flavors: Triple Fudge Chocolate, Vanilla Bean Dream, Sweet Peachy Peach, and Berry Berry Raspberry. * Mystery Product (Value: $250, $300 if a movie) - Runners tried to find a product using clues displayed on three television monitors in the market. This bonus was later changed to the use of two television monitors from April 2000-May 2003. Another variation included "Splitting the Name", with one half of a product's name on each of the two monitors. ** For the "$300 Movie", midway through the Sweep, David announced "Activate the TV monitors", at which point the television monitors came into play. * Manager's Special or Red Tag Special (Value: $200) - During the Sweep, Ruprecht announced the "Manager's Special" or the "Red Tag Special" of the day via the market's loudspeaker. The contestant had to run to a red-and-white barrel at the front of the market or a shopping cart at the back of the market that was filled with products and find the specially marked item (marked with a red star or a red X for the Manager's Special, a red tag for the Red Tag Special). An unmarked item awarded no bonus to the team, even if it was the correct product. * Stack Job or Recycle Machine (Value: $100, later $150 for the Stack Job) - Runners had to find one of three bags filled with empty soda cans that were spread throughout the market and return the bag to their partner. Their partner then had to go to their table and, using all 21 cans, stack the empty soda cans in the shape of a pyramid as shown before the Sweep began. Getting the "Stack Job" done awarded the team a token good for the bonus. ** For the "Recycle Machine" the partner had to go to the recycling machine and recycle all 10 cans into the machine, one at a time, after which the machine issued a $100 receipt. * Super Sandwich (Value: $200) - Before the Sweep began, the host specified a sandwich to make. Runners were required to make the sandwich precisely as described including five meats, two cheeses, lettuce, mayonnaise, and mustard; then wrap it in aluminum foil and seal it in a bag with a twist tie. To earn the bonus, the sandwich had to be in their cart before the bell. * Sweep Swipe or Market Madness (Value: $200-$250) - A limited supply of items (two cases of candy, five boxes of detergent, etc.) were placed in front of three tables or shopping carts, one for each of the three teams. Runners moved the items (from the floor or from another team's table or cart), one at a time, onto their own table or their cart. For each item in one's possession at the end of the bell, the team received a bonus (either $50 or $100 per item). * Cracker Jackpot! or Jolly Time Is Money! (Value: $100, later $150 for Jolly Time is Money!; $200 for the Cracker Jackpot) - Runners tore open boxes of Cracker Jack or Jolly Time Popcorn in order to find a token with the show's shopping cart logo on it. * Bonus Envelope (Value: $200) - Halfway through the Sweep, the host announced a clue to a specific product. After hearing the clue, the partners at the checkout counter ran into the market to find their teammates and give them the clue. If the teammate points out the item to their partner, the money was lost. Runners had to find the product and take the bonus envelope that was located next to it. A variation was played with movie titles at the video stand. * Giant Box of Laundry Detergent (Value: $25-$100) - A giant box of laundry detergent (Gain or Cheer) was located at the back of the store with the four colored envelopes on it. The runner picked one of the envelopes and the money was added to the team's total. * Balloon Pop (Value: $150) - Three shopping carts or large garbage bags filled with balloons were located in one of the back corners of the supermarket. Runners brought back one of the carts or bags to the checkouts for their partners to pop. Their partners had to pop all of the balloons before the time had expired. * Instant Coupon Machines - A contestant won bonus money by getting a coupon and locating the associated product on a supermarket shelf nearby. * Double and Triple Coupons - Certain items had double-value or triple-value coupons located on or near the actual item that multiplied its value accordingly. Bonus Sweep The winning team was given 60 seconds to find three products in the market. They were given a clue to the first product, after which the time started. The second clue was affixed to the first product, and the third clue was on the second product. If the team found the third product, they won $5,000. The winning team had to find all three products and return with them to win the money. If they found the final product before one of the other products, originally the team would automatically lose, but after the first 2 seasons, the team that found the $5,000 too soon were just reminded to find all three products, then return to find the money. If the team was unsuccessful, the team still won $200 for each product found. The team had to have their hands on the money before the bell signaled the end of the 60 seconds. Clues had several formats in the series. Some clues were two-line rhymes describing the product, with its brand name as the final missing word in the rhyme. Other clues used a play-on words of the product's title. On occasion, clues lead to a movie in the movie rack, a fruit or a vegetable in the produce section, a flower in a special kiosk located at the front of the market that was used only during the Bonus Sweep, or a greeting card near the magazine rack. Tournaments During both runs of the show, special tournaments were held periodically, as well as other individual shows in which former teams were invited back for a chance to win more money or a trip. Twin Car Giveaway From September 5-30, 1994, at the beginning of the show's final season on Lifetime, a month-long Twin Car Giveaway tournament was held. During the first three weeks of the tournament, a standard game was played each day. The twelve teams with the highest Big Sweep totals from these episodes at the end of the third week returned for the fourth and final week, in which games were played with no Bonus Sweep. The six teams with the highest Big Sweep totals during that final week returned for the Friday show to play for a pair of Geo Trackers. On the Friday show, the first three teams played an eight-question Round Robin game, where each correct answer was worth $50 towards their Sweep total. Each of the first three teams then had a flat three minutes in the Big Sweep. This process was repeated for the other three teams. At the end of the show, the team with the highest Big Sweep total won the two cars (a combined value of more than $25,000) in addition to whatever else that they won on their previous shows. All other teams kept their prior winnings. Team #1, James and Rick, won with a Big Sweep total of $1,598, and won a grand total of $28,710 (the highest grand total ever). A total of $84,562 in cash and prizes was won by the contestants over the four week period. Other tournaments and specials Occasionally, former teams were invited back to play for additional money or a trip. These consisted largely of "Sweeps of Champions", which gave previous winners a chance to go on another Bonus Sweep for the opportunity to play and get a second chance at $5,000. On a few early "Sweep of Champions" episodes, former players were invited back for a chance to double their money to $10,000. Others include - * "Gourmet Week": Allowed the teams to play for a trip to France. * "Second Chance": Allowed previous winners who won their Big Sweep, but missed the $5,000 to come back for a second chance on Friday to go for that amount. * "You Can't Lose!": Like the Second Chance episodes, but no Bonus Sweep was played during this week. In these episodes, one team was guaranteed to win $5,000 after they lost on their first appearance. * "Double Your Money Week": Similar to the few early "Sweeps of Champions" episodes from the Lifetime version, except in the PAX version the winning team with the highest Super Big Sweep total at the end on the final day didn't have to run around the market looking for another $5,000 as in early "Sweeps of Champions" episodes, they automatically doubled their money to $10,000. * "Mother-Daughter Week": Featured on the Lifetime run with mother-daughter teams competing, sometimes with children under the age of 18. The daughters played in the first half of the question rounds (trivia games) and the mothers (pricing games) in the second. In the Big Sweep, it is either all mothers running, or all daughters, depending on the teams' decisions. * "Family Week": Similar to the Mother-Daughter Week in the Lifetime version (only with various family members), the Family Week in the PAX version had relative teams to win $5,000 at the end of the week. No Bonus Sweep was played in that week. * "Cruise to Paradise": Invited back 12 former teams who lost their Big Sweep to play for a 7-day Carnival Cruise for two (and two guests) to the Mexican Riviera. No Bonus Sweep was played at the end of that week. * "Cruise Week": Similar to the "Cruise to Paradise" week, except no Bonus Sweep was played throughout the entire week. * "Tournament of Heroes": Troop teams were to win the $5,000 at the end of the week. No Bonus Sweep was played in this week. In popular culture *On an episode of Laverne and Shirley, there was an episode title of the same name, "Supermarket Sweep". The title characters were Slotnik's one millionth customer. The man behind the counter said that they won a free shopping spree in the supermarket. They had 3:00 to grab everything they could get their hands on and whatever stuff they had must be over the line to be won. The hilarious duo shop like crazy. As soon as they have a heap of stuff, they get tired and all they win is two items. *On the Dave Letterman Show, Dave makes an appearance on Supermarket Sweep as one of his clips of the week. Dave coaches the shoppers while wearing an Ithaca sweatshirt and a whistle around his neck. *After Elmo watches a video about sleep on the popular Sesame Street ending segment, Elmo's World, there is a parody mentioned called "Supermarket Sleep" *There was also a kids game in the 1990's on Nickelodeon better known as Nickelodeon Super Toy Run, hosted by Mike O'Malley. Kids would have 5 minutes to grab everything, which would be toys before time was up. This was a similar concept to Sweep but it was toy shopping at Toys R Us. Music 1965 The Dave Brubeck Quartet Score Productions 1990 Christopher Rhyne Inventor Al Howard Spin-offs Arrasa con Todo con Kmart - Spanish language version of the show on Univision in 2011. The Honeymoon Race - Similar premise except that it was taped in shopping malls across the country Taglines "This is David Ruprecht saying good-bye for Supermarket Sweep. Remember, The next time you're in the checkout counter and you hear the beep (beep-beep), think of all the fun you could have on (with winning contestants) "SUPERMARKET SWEEP!" - David Ruprecht "Remember, "The next time you're on an ocean liner and you hear the beep (ocean liner beep-beep), you'll know that your ship has come in on (with winning contestants) "SUPERMARKET SWEEP!" - David Ruprecht (during Carnival Cruise Weeks) "The next time you see Rick & James in their new cars and you hear their beep (car horn beep-beep), think of all the fun they had on (with winning contestants) "SUPERMARKET SWEEP!" - David Ruprecht (Conclusion of the Twin Car Giveaway) Videos thumb|left|Theme from Supermarket Sweepthumb|This is what you hear when you are running a Mini-Sweep. References Links Jay Anton's Rules for Supermarket Sweep Josh Rebich's Rules for Supermarket Sweep Rules for Supermarket Sweep @ The Game Show Temple Category:Shopping Category:Consumer Category:Lifestyle Category:Themed Quiz Category:ABC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows